You Think You Know Someone
by AngelicDragons
Summary: The things you learn about the people you think you know.
1. Deeks

**This idea has been rolling around in my head for a couple of weeks. I might have a few ideas with the other characters but I haven't worked them out. This one however showed up completed when I thought it through the first time.**

"Get to the choppa!" Sam yelled as he returned fire.

"It's an airplane." G yelled.

Deeks ducked behind the car and looked at Sam. "Is he serious?"

"He doesn't watch movies much." Sam responded.

"It 'Predator'. It is the greatest action film to star two governers." Deeks shot one of the guys slowly trying to get around their flank.

"What about 'Running Man'?" Sam asked as he reloaded his M4.

"'Running Man'? Is that a serious question?" Deeks shot back.

"Will you two shut up and get on the plane!" Kensi yelled breaking cover and scampering up the ladder to the cargo craft.

Sam was the last to get on board the aging DC-10. Deeks and Callen helped haul him in as the plane was already moving. Bullets bounced off the wings and a couple actually penetrated the skin causing the four agents to jump.

As the plane clawed for altitude Sam slumped down onto one of the seats bolted to the wall.

"Well, that went well." Callen said looking around the cabin.

"I see why you left the CIA. This operation was screwed from the word go." Deeks said.

"At least it's just Mexico, we will be in American airspace in fifteen minutes." Sam responded.

"Thank goodness for small favors." Kensi breathed out.

The group settled in for the flight across the border.

The relatively calm flight was interrupted by a loud bang. As they look out the window they could see the right engine on fire. Sam jumped up and ran to the cockpit. As he stuck his head in the cockpit the pilot turned to him.

"Fire bottles aren't working. We've got to bail. I'm climbing as high as this bird will go, then we jump. Get in the chutes."

Sam turned and ran back to the group. He began pulling chutes from the cargo netting and throwing them to the team.

"Rig up. We've got to bail."

Sam decided to put his chute on first then help Deeks. That way if everything fell apart he could rig Deeks to his harness and then jump tandem. As he secured the last strap he looked up and saw Deeks check Kensi's chute and then she checked his.

"What the hell?" Sam screamed.

Deeks just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

Sam checked Callen's chute and then let Callen check his. About that time the pilot came out of the cockpit and strapped on his own parachute.

"We jump now." He yelled. "This plane is going to burn or explode. Keep the sun on your left and you will stay in American airspace." With that he pointed to the rear door.

Sam opened the door and motioned for everyone to jump. Kensi went first, followed by Deeks, then Callen, then the pilot with Sam jumping last.

The trip to the ground was uneventful for the group, but watching the plane crash into the ground below after the right engine finally exploded was quite the light show.

Sam was the last to land. They all landed within a couple hundred feet of one another. He troted over to the group.

"Ok." He interrupted the conversation they were having. "Callen did jumps with the CIA. Kensi has gone to jump school simply because she was on a training kick." Sam turned to Deeks. "Why do you know how to jump?"

"It's just one of those…"

Sam saw the look on Deeks face change. It was a mix of embarrassment and shyness, two qualities that Deeks didn't possess. That's when it hit Sam. "NO!?"

Deeks face turned scarlet.

"What?" Kensi asked, confused.

"That movie was so bad Deeks. So bad." Sam started.

"That movie was awesome!" Deeks yelled and then quickly went silent realizing what he had done.

"Can someone clue me in?" Callen asked looking between Deeks and Sam.

"There was a movie called 'Point Break'. It starred Keanu Reeves and Patrick Swayze. Reeves played a cop who went undercover as a surfer to infiltrate a bank robbery crew led by Swayze. The crew also sky dived."

Callen just started laughing.

"You've got to be kidding?" Kensi exclaimed before giving into her own laughter.

Sam pointed a finger at Deeks. "You wanted to be Johnny Utah."

Deeks had finally had enough. "I am Johnny Utah. I'm an undercover detective that surfs, sky dives, fights crime, and gets the girl." Deeks shot a look at Kensi who almost immediately stopped laughing.

That sent Callen into another bout of chuckles.

Sam became serious. "How many jumps Deeks?"

"187, including this one."

That stopped Callen's laugher. "187? Good grief. That's double my jumps."

Sam took a guess. "You got instructor certification, didn't you?"

"For about a year."

"You are just full of surprises, Deeks." Sam said shaking his head.

Kensi looked at Deeks in surprise. "You thank you know a person."


	2. G Callen

**Thanks everyone for the response to the first story. This one isn't funny but I think it's interesting. If you think about it, he has to do something with all that up time.**

* * *

Sam walked into the Mission with a smile on his face. He had him. It had taken two weeks but he finally had him. He had G Callen. He walked over G's desk setting the magazine down on top of the paperwork he was working on.

G looked up at Sam. "Good morning to you too."

"Read it." Sam couldn't keep the triumph out of his voice.

Callen picked up the magazine and began reading. Thank goodness he was an undercover operative, so he didn't give anything way.

"Ha! I knew you didn't have any idea what you were talking about. You were just spouting the article." Callen went to speak but Sam interrupted him. "Don't deny it. You put on your agent face. You were hiding behind you professionalism. Remember, I'm your partner, I've see the many facets of G Callen."

That's when Kensi and Deeks walked in. Both of them stopped at the entrance of the bullpen when they saw Sam standing over G's desk looking down at him.

"Uhm, what's going on?" Deeks voiced his and his partner's question.

"You remember that scientist from the last assignment?"

"There were several. Can you be more specific?" Kensi said.

"The long legged, curvaceous, curly read head." Sam provided as an explanation.

"Oh, yeah, do I remember her. She…" Deeks words came to a crashing halt at a withering look from his partner."

"Your point?" Kensi directed her question to Sam but didn't take her eyes off her partner.

"Well, G here, started chatting her up after mission. They got into this really complex and frankly confusing conversation about physics. G was talking like he knew what she was talking about, and she apparently bought it." Sam picked the papers up off the desk and waved them in the air. "I found the article that he was quoting from. It was in Science Quarterly magazine by a Doctor Ernest Donald. Guy has an applied physics degree out of Cal Tech. I knew Callen didn't know what he was talking about."

Kensi held out her hand and Sam handed over the magazine. This was pretty deep stuff. She looked up at Callen and saw that he was in full professional mode. He was certainly trying awful hard to hide the fact that he had put on a front to impressive a pretty woman. That's what guys did. His reaction was way over the top, it was almost like he was hiding something that…that's when it hit her.

"No way!" Kensi exclaimed.

"What?" Callen eyes didn't give away anything.

Kensi knew she was right. "When?"

"When what?" Callen tried to play it dumb.

"When did you get the doctorate?" The look on his face confirmed Kensi's suspicions.

"What?" Sam and Deeks both exclaimed at the same time.

Callen let out a sigh. "Several years ago."

"You're Doctor Ernest Donald?" Sam's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"I can't spend all night taking apart toasters, Sam. I started doing online courses through Cal Tech. I took them as far as I could then started taking night courses. I blew through the masters and then when I was out after being shot I got the doctorate. I write occasionally at night because I get bored. I just post to the CalTech official site. This article got pulled from the website and put in the magazine. The school has the right to publish anything posted. I'm already vetted as a doctor because I graduated there. I didn't know the article was published until talking to Sandra. I knew the minute Sam heard me I had made a mistake, but it was nice to speak to someone who understood what I was saying."

Deeks and Sam gave him incredulous looks.

"Ok. I was trying to impress her. Shoot me."

"Does Hetty know?" Deeks immediately shook his head. "Never mind. That was a stupid question."

"You have a degree in applied physics?" Sam said with wonder. "Amazing. You think you know someone."


	3. Blye

**I think I might be embarrassing myself with the large amount of just really bad crack entertainment I have knowledge of. I'm going to have to do something highbrow for Sam to redeem myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA.**

* * *

As Kensi opened the door to her apartment she could tell Deeks had been cleaning. He was staying at her place for a few days while he healed. Apparently getting thrown from a moving car hurt a lot more than they showed on TV, two broken ribs, three fractured, a dislocated shoulder, and the granddaddy of all concussions. She was supposed be looking after him, but his nervous energy, even when hurt, was causing him to tidy up her place between bouts of sleeping.

She was just contemplating the speech she was going to have to give him again when she saw it. She felt the color drain from her face. There it was draped over the back of her couch, mocking her. How had he found it? She had thrown it out. Destroyed it. Burned it. But she hadn't, because there it was. She knew what Deeks would think, but maybe she could play it off. Like it wasn't a big deal. She just owned it, it didn't mean anything. It certainly wouldn't lead to the discovery of something that embarrassing.

"Kensilina!" Deeks came walking out of the bedroom.

"What's up Deeks?" She walked over to him giving him a hug and a kiss. She was going to play it normal as long as possible.

"Oh no. You are not going to distract me with your feminine wiles." He took a step back. Pointing at the offending object hanging over the sofa he asked. "What is that?"

She was a professional undercover agent. She could handle this. She could handle Martin Deeks. "What does it look like? It's a swimsuit."

"Oh contraire, my dear princess." He walked over to the sofa, picking up the swimsuit. "This a red, one piece, mostly spandex, swimsuit. The tag plainly states it is the C.J. Parker edition. I, being a connoisseur of all things television, know that to be the character Pamela Anderson played on Baywatch. You made fun of me and Point Break? You were a Baywatch groupie!"

She was not going to blush. She just was not. "I liked the show. Big deal. It was very popular at the time. So I bought a stupid swimsuit when I was young. You never made a purchase you later regretted?"

"Nice try." Deeks walked over to the end table beside his end of the couch picking up another item, a framed photograph. "A regretted purchase doesn't explain this."

Kensi looked at the photo. Why did she have to be such a slob? Anyone else would have destroyed all this years ago. She thought it was destroyed, not lost in the pile of debris that was her home. She sucked up the remaining portion of her diminishing pride to answer the question.

"It's the group photo for the life guard class I took when I attempted to be a L.A. County life guard." She never looked up from the floor.

Deeks howled with laugher grabbing his sides as the pain of his busted ribs became too much. "This isn't even the right uniform Kensi. It was only for the TV show." Deeks was trying to stop giggling.

"Yes. I found that out when I was the only person there in a bright, skin tight, red one piece, as the picture plainly shows."

"Wait till I show the guys."

"Martin Deeks!" That got his attention. "If you want to poke fun at me, that's fine. But you are not going to drag this picture or this swimsuit anywhere near anyone."

"Oh, come on! I'm still trying to live down the whole Point Break thing and it actually saved my life. This." Deeks pointed at the picture. "This is pure comedy gold."

"Deeks, I will stab you in your sleep if you tell anyone."

"You are no fun." Deeks started pouting.

"That's right. I'm no fun." She started heading toward the bedroom pulling down her pony tail. "Now, I'm taking a shower, if you are good boy, and get in here right now, I might model that swimsuit for you."

Deeks threw the picture onto the sofa, grabbed the swimsuit in question, and followed her into the bedroom.


	4. Hanna

**I guess this could be considered highbrow for some people. It was the absolutely last thing I could think of Sam ever doing, but he does like movies and collectibles. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA and stories like this are the reason why.**

* * *

Sam looked at his buzzing phone. He thought about not answering it. If it had been any one member of the team, he would have ignored it. Unfortunately, this said OPS. That means this was coming directly from the OPS room at the Mission. He couldn't very well ignore that.

"Sam."

"Agent Hanna. There is a situation brewing. This is an all hands on deck." Hetty's voice came blaring out of the phone.

"Alright Hetty, I'm on my way."

"No Agent Hanna. The reason you've been called is because the situation is at the convention center. I took the liberty of having Mr. Beale locate everyone by their phones. Luckily you are there already."

Sam felt his stomach drop. Hetty might have never said anything, but Eric was an open book. This was definitely getting out. He could see Deeks already, and Callen. There would never be a moment's peace again.

"What is it Hetty?"

"A bomb is in play at the convention center. The cell that Agent Callen has infiltrated has three of its members there now. Agents Callen, Blye, and Detective Deeks are on their way there now, they are 7 minutes out. The bomb is supposed to be placed in area underneath the convention floor. Mr. Beale has already sent the pictures of the three suspects to your phone."

"Right." Sam started running for the maintenance doors.

* * *

The Mercedes and SRX skidded to a stop in front of the convention center. As they blew through the front doors, Deeks couldn't hold the question anymore.

"Hetty said that Sam was already here?"

"Yeah." G was thinking the same thing.

"No way." Deeks couldn't hide his surprise.

"Guys, bomb, remember." Kensi said picking up the pace.

* * *

The shootout killed two of the terrorist. Kensi beat the other one into the ground. Sam diffused the bomb. ATF, FBI, and LAPD showed up to wrap everything up. As they were getting ready to head out of the Convention Center, Deeks finally snapped.

"You're a…."

"Don't Deeks." Sam held up his hand in warning.

"Sam…" Callen started.

"G, just don't."

Kensi started giggling uncontrollably.

Sam gave up. "Fine, go ahead."

"YOU'RE A TREKKIE!" Deeks screamed. "A TREKKIE!"

Callen doubled over holding his stomach. "And…you…made…fun…of…Point…Break?"

Kensi started catching her breath. "I really like the pointy ears. They bring out your eyes."

"Does Michelle know?" Deeks got out between laughs.

"Of course she does." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you guys done yet?"

Deeks held up one finger asking for a moment. After he got his laughing under control he held up his other hand in the standard Vulcan gesture. "Live long and prosper." Then he started laughing again.

"That's it. I'm done. I will see you guys on Monday." With that Sam walked out of the basement and back to the convention floor.


End file.
